


Close Your Eyes (and Count)

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, Growing Up Together, Hanging Out, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, Laughter, Pining, Romance, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Counting from one to ten, it is always Cong and Wenjing…Sui and Han.





	Close Your Eyes (and Count)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nineteensai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineteensai/gifts), [lionsandstallions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsandstallions/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. This is just fiction, my imagination at work. 
> 
> Author's Note: I miss this team so much this season. *sigh*

**One**

There is only one person whom can capture Cong’s undivided attention, whether in the middle of a busy room or while skating in the quiet rink; one person responsible, as they grow older, for causing his heart to skip a beat each time he sees her brilliant smile: Wenjing Sui.

**Two**

There are two Chinese pairs Han most admires: Shen Xue and Hongbo Zhao, and Pang Qing and Tong Jian. From everything they accomplished as competitors, to their personal happiness off the ice… The young man wishes that that could be him someday.

**Three**

For the third time Cong watches Wenjing work to regain her jumps. There is blood, sweat, tears. And for the third time he’s beside her every step of the way, gently brushing her hair out of her eyes, offering a hand to help her stand when she falls. He whispers, “I believe in you. We will make it,” and prays she holds onto his words like a lifeline.

**Four**

Han manages to persuade Sui on four occasions to go out and have fun after performing in ice shows instead of just focusing on practicing and training. They explore cities…share new food…purchase souvenirs… “Good date?” his respective roommate teases. He protests it isn’t like that, ignoring the way his stomach goes flip-flop.

**Five**

Five times Sui suffers an injury, forcing them to withdraw from competition. Guilt fills her face as she says, “I’m sorry.” Every time he squeezes her hand, tells her it will be okay.

**Six**

Han laughs at six victory ceremonies. Due to Sui hunching in front of him so as not to block him while photographers snap pictures of the medalists; trying to not fall off the top of the podium with all six skaters squished together; being held up by the other male skaters so he is close to their height; Wenjing’s adorable whine, holding out her arms, and he instantly lifting her down off the podium; or just from relief that the tension and stress of the competition was over. …He can’t help but throw back his head and laugh, while Sui’s eyes sparkle and she giggles at him. 

**Seven**

Publicly, firmly Sui states seven times they are not dating, appearing slightly annoyed when the popular question comes up time and again before laughing it off in the end. Seated beside her, Cong weakly chuckles. (After the fourth time, he wishes the denials didn’t sting as much as they do, dashing his long-buried hopes.)

**Eight**

During the previous seven press conferences Han has been unable to keep his eyes from lingering on Wenjing, attentive and wistful. She seems oblivious to his gaze, focused on answering the questions asked. But in the middle of the eighth press conference she turns her head and meets his stare, catching him red-handed, and he forgets to breathe.

**Nine**

Cong and Wenjing share nine kisses the day they get together, two days after becoming Olympic silver medalists. “To make up for lost time,” she murmurs with a hint of regret. “For luck,” he reassures lovingly.

**Ten**

Ten seasons they have skated together; it feels like both forever ago and a moment ago to Han since he and Sui first stepped onto the ice, hand in hand, and never looked back. _This is as it should be_. 

 

THE END


End file.
